1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal transportation device; and more particularly the present invention relates to compact tiltable tricycle that can tilt safely and can be quickly disassembled for easy transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transportation devices such as tricycles that can tilt freely like bicycle and can be quickly disassembled for easy transport in cars make them safer to ride and more useful. There are several prior arts disclosing a variety of mechanisms to tilt including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,929, 3,995,875, 4,437,535, 4,453,616, 4,634,137, 4,678,053, 4,903,857, 5,240,267, 5,730,453, 6,328,125, 7,073,806, 7,762,368, 7,878,522, 8,292,315, 8,613,340, 8,762,003, 8,893,833. All these prior arts differ significantly from the present invention in a variety of ways. In these specific inventions, elaborate mechanisms are used to achieve tilting of the tricycles. Therefore, a simple mechanism of achieving the tilting will be desirable for widespread of adaptation of tricycles as a common personal transportation tool.